PAW Patrol: Rocky's in love
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: Rocky has a crush on Sylvia but is sworn to a promise to not date any girl.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night in Adventure Bay. Marshall and Everest are getting married. Chase and Skye had been married for four years. Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma who were single, formed a single man's club.

"I propose a toast to single men." said Zuma. "To single men." all three said. Just then Sylvia arrives at the wedding alone. Rocky turned his head to her and then his smile fades and his eyes grew wide. He stared at her as she walked to Everest to greet her. Rocky was snapped out of his daydream when Zuma snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Dude are you okay?" asked Zuma. Rocky tried to hide it. "Uh yeah I'm fine." replied Rocky nervously. Zuma stares at him with his eyes narrow. "You aren't lying to me are you?" asked Zuma curiously. Rocky got nervous. "What!, no I'm fine." replied Rocky. Zuma stops staring. "Ok." said Zuma and walks away. As soon as he does Rocky continues to stare at her.

Rubble walks up to him and is wondering what he's staring at. So Rubble snaps his fingers in front of his face, but this time he doesn't snap out of it. So Rubble waves his paw in front of his face. He still doesn't snap out of it. So Rubble tries to figure what he's looking at and see's that he is eyeing Sylvia. "Uh oh, somebody's in love." said Rubble. When Rocky heard those words it made him jump. "Don't tell Zuma!" said Rocky. Rubble gives him a look of assurance. "Don't worry I won't tell." said Rubble and walks away.

Rocky sighs. "I can't go out with her, I'm sworn to a promise." said Rocky to himself. Indeed he was. Once he joined he took an oath to never go out with any girl or else he would be banned from the club and never be talked to by Zuma or Rubble.

Rocky sits alone at a booth with his chin on the table. Ryder notices, stops dancing with Katie and walks over to him. "What's the matter Rocky?" asked Ryder. "I want ask Sylvia out but I can't." said Rocky. "Why not?" asked Ryder. "I made a promise not to." replied Rocky. "Single man's club?" asked Ryder. "Yep." said Rocky. Ryder gives sympathy. "Oh man." said Ryder. "I know." said Rocky. "Well just ask her to dance a small something, who knows maybe she'll give you a lick on the cheek." said Ryder. Rocky sits up with a smile on his face. "Hey that's a great idea, thanks Ryder." said Rocky. "No problem, now go get her tiger." said Ryder. Rocky get's up and walks to her.

Rocky nervously taps Sylvia on her shoulder. She turns around and see's him. "Oh hey, Randy is it?" asked Sylvia. "It's Rocky." replied Rocky. "Oops sorry Rocky." said Sylvia. "That's okay, Look Sylvia I…" before he could finish the music started playing and she ran to the dance floor. "Now's your chance ask her to dance." said Ryder. Rocky walks over to her but slips before he could. "Oh my gosh. Rocky are you okay?" asked Skye as she helps him up. "No I just turned into Marshall!" said Rocky. "Oh I see you're in love with Sylvia." said Skye. "Please don't tell Zuma!" begged Rocky. "Don't worry I won't." assured Skye. Chase calls Skye from the dance floor. "Gotta go have fun." said Skye.

Rocky goes to leave but bumps into someone. He shakes his head and opens his eyes and realized it was Sylvia. "I am so sorry!" said Rocky. Sylvia giggles "It's okay." said Sylvia. She gives him a lick on the cheek and walks away. Rocky just stares trying to figure out what just happened. "Good job Rocky." said Rubble. "That… felt… Awesome! I never felt so alive!" said Rocky. "Eh, eh, what did I tell you, what did I tell you." said Ryder giving him a few nudges. "Alright you were right." said Rocky. They share a laugh.

The next day Rocky was in his dog house preparing something to say to Sylvia. "Sylvia I was wondering… No that's dorky." said Rocky. "What's dorky?" asked a voice that made Rocky jump and hit the roof of his house, he rubs his head and turns around to see Zuma with a surprised look on his face. "Zuma hey what's up?" asked Rocky nervously. "What were you just saying?" asked Zuma suspiciously. "Nothing!" said Rocky. "Well you've been acting very strange since our last meeting, I just thought I'd check on you." said Zuma. "Well thanks for checking on me bye!" said Rocky nervously and shoves Zuma out of his dog house and shuts his door. Zuma begins to get suspicious.

Zuma walks into the lookout to find Rubble who was playing pup pup boogie. "Hey Rubble, have you notice how weird Rocky has been acting since last night?" asked Zuma. "Uh no I haven't." replied Rubble nervously. "Well I have and it's weird." said Zuma. "Ya don't say." said Rubble. "Yeah." said Zuma.

Sylvia arrives at the lookout. "Hey girl." said Skye with a sassy tone. "Heyyy!" said Sylvia the same. "She looks around and notices a pup not there. "Hey where's Rocky?" asked Sylvia. "I believe he's in his dog house. I'll get him." said Everest. She proceeds to Rocky's dog house and knocks on his door. "Rocky, Sylvia's' here." said Everest. Rocky's door opens up to reveal a nervous Rocky. "Rocky are you okay?" asked Everest. "Yes I'm fine." replied Rocky. Rocky approaches Sylvia. But before he could say anything Marshall accidentally sprays Rocky with his hose. "Ew, Wet! Wet!" shouted Rocky. Sylvia giggles at this. "You're funny Rocky." said Sylvia. "You think so?" said Rocky. "Yes." said Sylvia. "Sylvia?" asked Rocky. "Yeah Rocky." said Sylvia. "I...I like you." said Rocky. "Really?" asked Sylvia. "Yes I like you very much, when I first saw you I felt a feeling I've never felt before." said Rocky. Sylvia's eyes began to water as a smile grew on her face. "I felt the same way when I saw you." said Sylvia. Everyone awed at this. "Really?" asked Rocky. "Yes in fact I blushed when you ran into me last night." said Sylvia. She kisses him. As a result Rocky falls over with his face red as Marshall's fire truck. He snaps out of it and releases the question. "Sylvia will you go out with me?" asked Rocky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Rocky yes!" said Sylvia. With that they share a kiss. "Ahem!" said a voice. Rocky immediately turns around to see Zuma. "Zuma, I thought you were playing Pup pup boogie." said Rocky nervously. "I was, but when I found out Sylvia was coming over I decided to come see her, but I guess she came for more than just a visit." said Zuma. "Zuma I can explain." said Rocky. "No need your actions have already done that." said Zuma. "What does this mean?" asked Rubble. "It means he's banned and you are in a lot of trouble." replied Zuma. Rocky speaks up. "Well you know what, I don't care this whole club is stupid so you can just…." said Rocky as he was smacked in the face by Zuma causing him to fall off his paws. Rocky gets up and tries to swing at Zuma but he quickly dodges it and punches him dead in the jaw.

At Katie's.

Rocky was lying on a bed. Sylvia had tears in her eyes. "Well the impact of Zuma's fist didn't break Rocky's jaw. "Will he be okay?" asked Sylvia. "he should be fine, but he ran his mouth and that's what got it smacked in the first place." said Katie. "I just wish Ryder were there." said Marshall. Katie raised an eyebrow. "Was he not?" asked Katie. "No Katie." replied Everest.

Back at the lookout.

"I knew it I knew he was a traitor." said Zuma. "Did you really have to hit him like that?" said Rubble. Zuma looked at him and spoke with his Florida accent. "Boy, where I'm from if you run your mouth you'll get it smacked." said Zuma. "Okay I'm gonna visit Rocky." said Rubble

At Katie's.

He eventually gets there and greets. "Hey Rocky." said Rubble. "Hey Rubble." said Rocky. Ryder calls for Rubble in Katie's office. He proceeds and finds Katie in her computer chair and Ryder in a client chair. "You kept it from Zuma?" asked Ryder. "I did indeed." replied Rubble. "Why?" asked Ryder. "Because I believe it was okay for Rocky to go out with Sylvia, and what Zuma did wasn't right." replied Rubble. "I'll call him up." said Ryder. he calls on his pup pad but no reply. He tries again still no reply. "I think we need to go check that out." said Rubble.

At the lookout

"He's not here." said Everest. "I found his collar." said Chase. "He must have left for Tampa." said Ryder. Not a smile in the room.

The next day.

Rocky wakes up and gets up slowly trying not to disturb Sylvia's sleep. He goes to the top of the lookout to find that Ryder and Marshall were already up. "We found this note for you." said Marshall as he gave it to him. _Dear Rocky I'm sorry for how I acted. I now realize what did was wrong. I am taking action as leader of the single mans club to shut it down. I will return to Adventure Bay in 5 weeks sincerely Zuma._ "He didn't even ask to take off." commented Ryder. "He probably left to get away from his anger." said Rocky. "Nah!, his previous girlfriends found out where he was." said Skye. "All seven!" said Rocky. 'Yep, It'll teach him not to cheat." said Skye. Just then Rocky feels a tug on his collar. He then is yanked to see blue eyes looking back at him. "Remember our date?" asked Sylvia.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday night so Adventure Bay was busy. However Rocky and Sylvia got around. Then Rocky saw what appeared to be Zuma winking at him from across the street. Rocky rubs his eyes to see him not there. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked Sylvia worried. "Nothing baby doll ." replied Rocky. "Really? cause it looked like you saw a ghost." said Sylvia. "Well I thought I saw Zuma Winking at me from across the street." said Rocky. Sylvia had confusion in her eyes. "That's impossible he's in Tampa." said Sylvia.

They arrive at Mr. Porter's and order separate meals. Rocky orders cocktail shrimp with cocktail sauce and hush puppies. Sylvia orders a steak and baked potato with shredded cheese, bacon bits, and sour cream. As they ate Rocky saw something behind Sylvia that got his attention. It was Zuma waving a paw. He rubs his eyes only this time he's still there. "Will you excuse me a minute?" asked Rocky. He leaves the table and walks to Zuma who has a grin on his face. "What are you doing here I thought you were in Florida?" whispered Rocky surprised and curious. "Well that's the funny thing I never left." replied Zuma. "Well why are you here." asked Rocky. " Well You seemed nervous so I have taken the liberty to guide you through your date, I know a lot about dates trust me I've been on seven." replied Zuma. "Have you been spying on me!?" asked Rocky furious. Zuma quickly puts his paw on Rocky's snout. "Be quiet and yes I have." said Zuma. "Why?" asked Rocky. "It's my best way of saying I'm sorry." replied Zuma. "Ok so just how in the heck are you going to do that?" asked Rocky. "Simple I'm going to stay hidden from Sylvia and possibly give directions like dancing, leaning, and kissing." said Zuma with the "Oh yeah" tone at the end of his sentence. "You know what I don't need your help I'm good." said Rocky. "Rocky what are you doing?" asked Sylvia from the table. "I'm coming." said Rocky. he turns his head to Zuma. "Just go to the lookout." said Rocky. "Ok" said Zuma and walks away. Rocky returns to the table. "What were you doing?" asked Sylvia. "Uh I needed to use the restroom." replied Rocky.

After they ate they proceed to the movies. Sylvia had her head rested against Rocky's shoulder. But then he felt something hit the back of his head. He looks in the floor of the row behind him to see a piece of popcorn. He looks back to see Zuma doing the come here motion with his finger he looks back at Sylvia, he quickly looks for an excuse to leave his seat. "Can't use the bathroom excuse." He thought to himself. He then notices Sylvia's popcorn bowl is empty. "Want a refill Sylvia?" asked Rocky. She nods her head. "Be right back." said Rocky. He proceeds quietly to the door to the front. He opens the door to see an excited Zuma who"s tail is wagging. "Why did you follow me to the theater?!" asked Rocky furious. "To assist you on your date." Replied Zuma. "I thought I said no." said Rocky. "Well you did but I decided otherwise." Said Zuma. "Why?" asked Rocky. "Because dude you're nervous, I know what it's like I've been there." said Zuma as he put his paw on Rocky's shoulder. "Yeah seven times." said Rocky. "Actually only once, I dated this pup who liked to drink mustard." said Zuma. "What?!" asked Rocky. "I know right, I had to ditch her it was so bad." said Zuma. "Where at?" asked Rocky. "At the mustard factory on the outskirts of town look the point is you need my help now will you please accept it?" asked Zuma. "Wait why did you ditch her there?" asked Rocky. "Rocky!" said Zuma. "Okay fine you can assist me but you have to stay hidden." said Rocky as he was given a hug by Zuma. 'Okay that's enough you're hurting me." said Rocky. "Oh sorry!" Said Zuma as he loosened grip.

Zuma hides in the shadows of the theater movie room. While Rocky returns with the bowl of popcorn. 'Bout time." whispered Sylvia. "I'm sorry baby I just.." But before he could finish his sentence he notices Zuma stumbling in the dark. Rocky puts his paw over his head. "What's wrong?" asked Sylvia. He immediately turns his eyes back to Sylvia. "Nothing I'm fine let's just watch the rest of the movie." said Rocky trying not to look at Zuma who was constantly stumbling.


	4. Chapter 4

The movie ended and they walked out the theater. Rocky notices Zuma 15 feet behind. "Sylvia I think I left my wallet back in the theater I'll meet you at the lookout." said Rocky nervously. Sylvia get's curious. "Are you hiding something from me?" asked Sylvia. "Baby no why would I hide anything from you?" asked Rocky. She raises an eyebrow. "Don't lie because if you're hiding something from me you better spill it now." demanded Sylvia. Rocky was sweating a lot. Just then he spoke. "Ok fine I'll tell you." said Rocky. "I was thinking we could go to the water park outside of town and the reason I left for a few minutes was to get updates on plans from Ryder." Sylvia's eyes lit up with excitement as she gave him a kiss which he enjoyed. But was interrupted by what he had just said. "Uh ok like I said I left my wallet." said Rocky. "Right!, well see ya at the lookout" said Sylvia. He waves at his girlfriend and then turns around with a look of realizing what he had just said. "I can't believe I just said that!" said Rocky "I don't even like water." Zuma falls to his back laughing. Rocky buries his head in his paws. Zuma finally gains some breath and says. "Dude you totally have to do it now." said Zuma who still had a grin on his face from the laughter. "I can't you know I hate water." said Rocky. "Dude just look into her eyes the whole time you won't even know you got wet, besides if you don't she'll find out you lied to her." said Zuma. "Oh god!" said Rocky.

The next day Rocky woke up with Sylvia in his arm. He slowly removes his arm from around her and steps out his dog house to find Ryder playing fetch with Marshall. "Uh Ryder do you have a moment?" asked Rocky. Ryder throws the ball one more time before turning to Rocky. "Sure whatcha need?" asked Ryder. "I screwed up." said Rocky. Ryder gets concerned. "What do you mean?" asked Ryder. "I told Sylvia I would take her to the water park outside of town." replied Rocky. Ryder chuckles. "Don't worry it'll be okay." said Ryder as he pet Rocky. "No it's not!, I hate getting wet." said Rocky. "It won't hurt to step out of your comfort zone." said Ryder. "I just told her that so she wouldn't find out that Zuma was my wing pup." said Rocky. Ryder gets a surprised look on his face. "There's no way he was…." said Ryder. Just then the unexpected happened. Zuma appeared with a Hawaiian shirt, suitcase in each hand, Hawaiian hat on head and sunglasses on. "Zuma where did you go?" asked Rocky. "Uh Tampa duh!" said Zuma. Rocky gets curious. "But weren't you my wing pup last night?" asked Zuma. "What are you talking about?" asked Zuma. Just then Rubble shows up. "I see you're back early." said Rubble. "Nah I just told you guys 5 weeks for fun." said Zuma. "But but you couldn't have you were helping me on my date last night remember?" asked Rocky. Zuma lowers his glasses. "Dude are you okay?" asked Zuma. Rocky gets frustration. "Then how come I spoke to you last night?" asked Rocky. "Dude you must have imagined me realistically because of your stress and the imaginary me must have helped you." said Zuma. Rocky gets reassurance. "You really think so?" asked Rocky. "Yep." said Zuma with no smile and no eye contact with a long y sound. Zuma then proceeds to his dog house. When he does he gets a smirk on his face. "Hey Sylvia we did it." said Zuma. "Was he frustrated?" asked Sylvia. "Yep and he thinks he saw an imaginary me." said Zuma. "He's so cute when he's frustrated." said Sylvia. Both laugh. "Don't you think we should probably tell Rocky?" asked Zuma. "Yeah we should." said Sylvia.

They walk over to Rocky who was playing with Marshall and Ryder. "Uh Rocky there's something I need to tell you." said Sylvia. Rocky stops playing and turns around. "Yeah baby whatcha need?" asked Rocky. Sylvia clears her throat. "I noticed how nervous you were when you asked me out so me and Zuma put together a plan so that you wouldn't be nervous." said Sylvia. Rocky comes to realization. "So you mean to tell me that I actually saw Zuma and I hid him for nothing?" asked Rocky a little furious. "That last part was unintended." said Sylvia. "So I guess this means we don't have to go to the water park?" asked Rocky. "No I understand that you don't like water." replied Sylvia. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I just have one more question." said Rocky. "What's that honey?" asked Sylvia with love in her eyes. "Why did you ask me to reveal something you already knew?" asked Rocky. "Well to keep the plan concealed silly." replied Sylvia. "Ohhh!, gotcha." said Rocky.


End file.
